Dermal use of all carbon backbone, alpha hydroxyacids is described in U.S. Pat. No. B1 5,091,171, and cosmetic compositions using 2-hydroxyalkenoic acid are known such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,751. Such compounds must have an unsubstituted alpha hydoxy group on their all carbon backbone, chemical structure, and are purportedly used for beneficial effects to skin. The trend, however, is away from such alpha hydroxyacids as their use necessitates low operational pH ranges which for the most common forms such as glycolic and lactic acids have been known to cause skin irritations.
Topical formulations comprised of straight, all carbon backbone, dicarboxylic acids have been proposed to replace the fashionable alpha hydroxyacids. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,292,326, 4,386,104 and 5,385,943 claim that dicarboxylic acids having 7 to 13 carbon atoms could be used for various skin indications. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,282 states that a 4 to 18 carbon dicarboxylic acid compound is useful for skin disorders.
The problem with use of these dicarboxylic acids is their inherent insolubility in aqueous solutions which make up the bulk of cosmetic delivery systems. Such all carbon backbone, dicarboxylic acids are solids at ambient temperatures, are extremely difficult to work with, and if a solution is ever achieved, the result is an aesthetically unpleasant mixture unsuitable for cosmetic use.
There is a need in the art for a class of compounds that can be used as mild, exfoliating actives for topical treatment of skin.
There is also a need in the art for a mild, exfoliating topical composition which contains a water soluble compound that is amenable for manufacturing aesthetically acceptable cosmetic or dermatologic products.